The present invention relates to a wheel acceleration slip control device which, during the start acceleration of a vehicle such as an automobile, controls the engine torque to prevent the driving wheels from slipping.
With a conventional wheel slip control device of engine torque control type which, during the wheel acceleration, operates to close the engine's throttle when the driving wheel speed is higher than, a predetermined threshold value, and to open the throttle when the driving wheel speed is lower than the threshold value, the engine speed increases or decreases until the control operation is accomplished.
However, if the engine speed is varied in such a manner, it will make the vehicle uncomfortable to ride in, and it will make it difficult to quickly eliminate the acceleration slip of driving wheels.